Link's Story
by PaperWolf27
Summary: A novelization of the first Legend of Zelda game, with my own twist, of course. Link is fed up with Ganon's reign of terror and decides to stake a stand. Will he and his newfound friends Ivy and Dara be able to stand up to the ultimate evil? LinkxOc
1. Prologue

Hi there everybody! PaperWolf27 here, bringing you the first chapter of my new fanfiction, "Link's Story!" Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda not mine

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's Story

Prologue

Long ago, there existed a peaceful, prosperous land called Hyrule. This age of prosperity lasted for many, many years, until one day…

An evil man known as Ganon managed to steal the Triforce of power, one of 3 sacred objects that protected the land. This granted him great power, and the once prosperous land was thrown into an age of shadows that lasted many years…

Ganon decided that in order for his power to be complete, he would need the Triforce of Wisdom that the Princess, Zelda, possessed. However, before she was captured, Zelda managed to shatter the Triforce and hide it…

The future looked bleak until a brave boy stepped forth, and, wielding the sword of Evil's Bane, recovered the scattered Triforce of Wisdom and defeated Ganon…

This is the story passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule…

And you know something?

IT SUCKS!

I mean, come on. It doesn't even tell the boy's name or what became of him afterwards! And does the legend give any indication of the trials and hardships he faced? Details, people!

Well, enough of this way-too-vague legend! I'm going to tell you all the REAL story.

This is Link's Story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R! Flames will be fed to my pack of rabid Wolfos!


	2. A Watery Grave

Wow! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! (chases off lawyers with baseball bat)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's Story

Chapter 1: A Watery Grave

She never saw it coming.

The girl was minding her own business, looking for medicinal plants along the shores of Lake Hylia. There was an abundance of them there, and she quickly found the kind she needed. As she bent down to harvest the plants, however, she felt an ominous sensation…the sensation of being watched…

She quickly surveyed her surroundings. Nothing.

_I'm getting paranoid,_ she thought, and resumed her collecting. Almost instantly, she felt the sensation return.

She wasn't able to react quickly enough this time. The girl immediately felt webbed fingers latch onto her ankles and drag her beneath the water's surface.

The sudden plunge into the icy lake knocked her breath away, and a wave of water rushed up her nose and down into her lungs. She struggled frantically to get free, but the fingers had a grip of iron.

The girl's vision began to become cloudy. She tried one more time to free herself before darkness took her.

It was only then that the creature relinquished its grip, letting the lifeless girl sink while she continued to stare at the surface of the lake with eyes that could no longer see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayor's Office, Kakariko Village, 2 weeks later

"ANOTHER one!"

The meek council member quailed under the mayor's piercing gaze. He adjusted his spectacles nervously.

"Y-yes, sir. We found the girl washed up on the shore of Lake Hylia this morning. Judging from the marks on her ankles, it seems that she was attacked and dragged under by a Zora."

The Mayor pounded his fists on his desk. He was an elderly man with a long gray beard, but he still had the vigor of someone a quarter his age. "How many people are going to die before this nightmare is over?"

"I don't know, sir."

"If it isn't one thing, it's another! If people aren't getting drowned by the Zoras, then they're getting stabbed to death by Moblins or fried to a crisp by Wizzrobes! Heck, we even had a woman get sliced in half by a Peahat once! And the attacks are only going to get worse as long as that obese pig is in power!"

The council member nodded. "Indeed. Ganon must be stopped."

The mayor slammed his fist onto the desk again, causing the council member to jump. "You think I don't know that? The King should have sent troops to Death Mountain ages ago, but he's still too busy worrying about Princess Zelda to do anything! Doesn't he know that he's not going to get her back if he doesn't pull himself together?"

"Apparently not, sir."

The Mayor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "All this shouting is giving me a migraine. You are dismissed."

The council member was only too happy to leave, as he almost ran out the door, all but knocking over the boy who had been eavesdropping on the whole discussion. "Oh! Excuse me, Link."

Link jumped about a mile. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he hissed. "I don't want the mayor to know I'm here!"

Too late.

"Link, is that you? Will you come in here a minute?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PaperWolf27: Ha! You are _so_ busted!

Link: Shut up!

How do you like my story so far? Why don't you press that button down there and tell me?


	3. The Mayor's Decision

CHAPTER 3 TIME! The plot thickens…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! (chases off lawyers with Master Sword)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's Story

Chapter 2: The Mayor's Decision

_I should have known better then to eavesdrop on the mayor when he's in this state! I'm in for it now…_Link thought to himself as he walked into the mayor's office at a pace that would have shamed a slug. The mayor, who had slumped down in his desk chair, was facing away from the door so he didn't notice Link's almost non-existent movement. He simply pointed at a chair across from his desk, despite the fact that Link wasn't even completely through the door yet.

Link was about halfway across the room by the time the mayor finally turned around to face him. His face darkened dangerously.

"For heaven's sake, boy! I've seen plants move faster than you! Speed it up!"

"Sorry, sir…"

"Sit."

Link sat.

The mayor leaned back in his chair and folded his hands underneath his chin. He studied a crack in the ceiling for a moment before continuing.

"I've been wanting to speak to you for a while now, Link. I take it you heard the news?"

"Yes sir."

"The attacks have been getting much worse lately. I fear that the monsters may even begin attacking inside the town."

"What are you getting at, sir…?"

"As you know, I have been your caretaker ever since your parents were killed by Moblins six months ago. And as your caretaker, I have come to a decision."

Link frowned. He didn't like the sound of this. "And what would that be?"

The mayor leaned forward in his chair. "Due to the increasing danger, I have decided to send you away from Hyrule."

It took several seconds for this to register. As soon as it had sunk in, Link sprang from his chair. "You can't do that!"

"As your legal guardian, I certainly can." The mayor's face softened. "You're like a son to me, Link, and I worry about your welfare were you to stay here."

"But, but, but…"

"No buts. It's for your own good, Link. This conversation is over."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PaperWolf27: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR MY EVIL CLIFFHANGERS!

Link: This chick is crazy…

Want me to continue? THEN YOU MUST REVIEW!


	4. Painful Memories

Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! You have no idea how happy all your reviews make me! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, but I was suffering from a severe case of writer's block.

**NicThePirate**: I certainly will! I read your story, too-it's off to an awesome start!

Janus Kamaren: I'm glad you think it's interesting. It's true; my chapters are a bit on the short side, aren't they? I'll try to make them longer. Oh, and don't worry. Link will have matured plenty by the time this is over!   
SmittenLittleKitten: Glad you like it . And don't worry! The oc and the gut slicing (for lack of a better term) will be coming up very soon! Be patient! 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! (chases off lawyers with a bazooka)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's Story

Chapter 3: Painful Memories

Link's Room, 1 hour later

Link was pacing angrily back and forth across his room. Link's room was spacious, but this was mostly due to the fact that there was so little in it. However, it was less spacious then usual at the moment due to the fact that his side table and a large potted fern had been knocked over (due to a fit of rage that Link had upon entering his room) He was still too mad to set either of them upright, even though this meant he had to pace around them.

His train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt by something crunching slightly underfoot. Link looked down slowly, almost afraid to see what he had stepped on.

It was a pictograph of his parents.

"Oh no!"

Link gave a wail of distress and dropped to his knees, attempting to salvage the pictograph from the now shattered frame. Luckily, the picture appeared to be unscathed. Link gave a sigh of relief and looked at the picture fondly.

It was a picture of his parent's wedding-and the only picture he had left of them. His parents looked so carefree and happy in the picture. His father, Cyrus, with his shaggy brown hair and blue eyes (which closely resembled link's own brown hair and blue eyes) had that mischievous smile that Link knew so well. And his mother, Rosalyn, with her long golden hair and soft grey eyes, had the serene look Link would never forget.

He loved them so much, and yet they had been taken from him so suddenly.

Link would never forget that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's House, 6 months earlier

"Wow! What a workout!"

Link sank into one of the kitchen chairs and let the warmth from the fireplace wash over him. The kitchen was the largest room in the house, the other rooms being a bit on the small side, but in Link's eyes, their cottage was perfect. It always seemed so cozy and welcoming, and if his mother happened to be cooking dinner at the time, there was no place link would rather come home to after a long day of swordsmanship training.

"Of course, father's training sessions usually are."

Rosalyn looked up from her cooking and gave Link a warm smile. "Yes, you certainly work hard, don't you?" Her face grew serious. "Sometimes I think you work too hard…"

Link jumped to his feet. "But I have to work hard! Don't you see, mother? I want to be able to protect you and the house! What if a horde of moblins or…"

Rosalyn's laugh, which was reminiscent of bells ringing, brought Link back to reality. "I know, dear, I know. I was only joking. Actually, it makes me proud to see you working so hard." Rosalyn thought for a moment. "That reminds me. Do you know where your father went?"

Link sank back down into his chair. "He went out to gather wood, I think." He yawned. "I'm so sleepy I could fall asleep right here…"

"Did he say when he thought he would be back?"

No answer.

"Link, did you hear…" Rosalyn stopped in mid-sentence. Link had slumped over the table and was now fast asleep.

Rosalyn chuckled and went back to her cooking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night

Link was abruptly jerked out of his sleep by someone shaking him. He groggily turned his head to see who had woken him up-and saw his mother standing over him, her face a mask of fear.

Link rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What is it, mother?"

Link's father burst into the house before Rosalyn could respond, his normally handsome face also wracked with fear.

Rosalyn jerked her head towards the door.

"Are you sure they are coming _here_, Cyrus?"

"There's no doubt about it. They're headed this way. You've got to take Link and get out of here. I'll try to hold them off."

Link was beginning to feel a little left out. "What's going on? Who's headed here, father?"

"Moblins," Cyrus responded grimly.

"Moblins?" Link craned his neck to look out the window. Sure enough, he could see many torches in the distance and hear thundering footsteps growing steadily louder.

He jerked his head around to stare at his father. "I can fight them!"

"NO! You need to get out of here, period. This is way out of your league." Cyrus was out the door before Link could argue further. He could hear him shouting something indistinct at the moblins.

Link got no further chance to let anything sink in, due to Rosalyn, apparently tired of the delay, hoisting him over her shoulder, carrying him halfway across the house, and throwing him bodily out the window.

Link got the hint and started to run, but before he even got 20 feet from the house he heard his father cry out and he started back to help him.

"NO! KEEP GOING!" Rosalyn sounded half crazed now.

Link wanted desperately to help his father, but he kept running. He got about 100 yards away before, not watching where he was going, ran into a tree branch--_oof!_--and passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PW27 is consoling a sobbing Link)

Link: Why do you (sob) make me (sob) relive that night?

PW27: It's for the plot. There, there…it's all right…

(suddenly a random female character appears)

Link: WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

RFC: I am one of PW27's ocs! When am I going to make an appearance?

PW27: Soon, I promise!

RFC: You'd better be right. (glares)

PW27: (sweatdrop)

Please R&R! No review, no update.


	5. When Wizzrobes Attack

I was going to wait until I got some comments before I started this chapter, but I'd never get anywhere at that rate (hint, hint) so screw it.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! (chases off lawyers with a golf club)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's Story

Chapter 4: When Wizzrobes Attack

It was morning by the time Link came to his senses. His head was throbbing so hard he could barely see straight, and when he put his hand to his forehead it felt sore and swollen.

_What happened last night…?_ Link struggled to remember. _I was running away from the house and ran into a tree branch…_

THE HOUSE!

Link leaped to his feet (although the sudden blood rush nearly made him collapse again) and turned towards where the house was.

The sight that greeted him was a pile of blackened rubble.

"NO!"

The house was a painful sight. Link could see traces of his home among the charred wood and ash: an iron pot, part of a chair, a charred book…but something lying right in the middle of the remains of the house made Link drop to his knees and start to vomit.

Lying in the middle of the house were two sets of human remains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's room, Present Day

Link angrily scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, brought to tears by the painful memory. So little…so little had survived.

Link reached into the collar of his green tunic and pulled out a ring dangling from a thin silver chain around his neck. It was a simple ring, made of silver with a beautiful blue stone.

It had belonged to his mother.

His mother hadn't worn it very much, but Link had always loved it. He thought it matched her eyes perfectly, and it sent shivers down his spine whenever he held it. Link enjoyed the sensation, but he thought that maybe that was why his mother never wore it.

Link gave a start. He could have sworn for a moment that he saw his mother's face reflected in the ring, but it was only his own tearstained face. Sighing, Link reached under his pillow and began to rummage around.

Almost instantly, his fingers closed around his other treasure. He pulled it out and held it up to the light.

It was his father's sword, and Link's most prized possession. (After the ring.) It was a standard double-edged sword, with a wooden handle carved with simple designs, including a Triforce symbol directly below the hilt.

Since it was his only memory of his father he had left (besides the photo) Link was terrified to use it. He hadn't unsheathed it in months, electing instead to use a wooden training sword.

Link was brought back to reality by footsteps approaching his door. The door opened slightly and the mayor poked his head in.

"Link?"

Link angrily turned away from the mayor, showing that he did not want to talk. Regardless, the mayor cleared his throat and began to speak anyway.

"I'd like to speak to you about what I said earlier."

Link shot a look of pure venom over his shoulder, but the Mayor pretended not to notice.

"I know you are angry about being sent away, Link. I can understand that. After all, your parents grew up here, as did you, so it holds many memories."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"But I hope you can see where I am coming from, Link. Granted, I didn't really want to send you away either. But it's becoming far to treacherous for you to handle…and I don't want to risk putting you in danger…I'm sure it's what your parents would have wanted."

He sighed.

"We'll talk more later."

The mayor closed the door softly. Link heard him pause for a moment and then walk away.

Although his words had been meant to calm Link, they had done nothing of the sort. If anything, Link was now even more upset than before. As soon as the mayor was out of hearing range, link jumped to his feet, fists clenched and his face scarlet.

Too treacherous for you to handle? That was like a slap to the face! The mayor had all but called him a weakling! Had he not been practicing swordsmanship every day?

What your parents would have wanted? The mayor had no right to bring his parents into this!

Link's blood was boiling now, and in his rage, he made a rash decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Lost Woods, Way, way, waaaaaaaay later

"Okay, maybe running away wasn't such a good idea…"

Link was mentally beating himself in the head, cursing his own foolishness.

Enraged by the Mayor's words, Link had simply grabbed his father's sword and jumped out the window, making up his mind to run away. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but where was he now? Stranded in the middle of an ocean of dark trees that went on forever, starving, exhausted, and covered in mud.

He leaned heavily against a nearby tree and said to no one in particular:

"It can't get much worse, can it?"

Wrong.

The air was suddenly filled with cruel laughter. Link jerked his head up and discovered that he was now surrounded by 5 tall figures dressed in black cloaks.

Link's eyes widened in horror. "Wizzrobes!"

One of the Wizzrobes, a female, took a step towards Link and removed her hood. Her hair was pure white, and her face was ashen, with green reptilian eyes and magical runes tattooed all over the left side of her face. Link felt himself recoil slightly: he could see nothing but insanity and bloodlust in those eyes.

Link took a shaky breath and asked in a voice that sounded braver then he felt:

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The Wizzrobe smiled, revealing needle-sharp teeth. She cocked her head arrogantly.

"I am called Carock," she began in an oddly alluring voice. "I am an elite Wizzrobe sorceress." Her smile broadened. "And I am here to take your life, Link of Kakariko, as my master has ordered."

Link was dumbstruck. Suddenly unable to speak rationally, Link found himself starting to babble. "Take my…? But why would…? Who would…?"

Amused by Link's plight, Carock's smirk grew wider still. "You need not trouble yourself with such matters, boy. Where you're going, it won't matter much." She spoke this in a voice that a mother might use to calm a crying child, but even an infant would have been able to see that there was no sincerity at all in it.

Link struggled to focus his thoughts. If Carock was, as she said, an elite Wizzrobe sorceress, then her master must be high-ranking indeed. In fact, her master was probably Ganon himself! But why would Ganon want HIM dead? What danger could he possibly pose?

"I think," Link began, deciding to stall for a little time, "That if I'm going to die, I have the right to know the reason behind it."

Sadly, Carock was NOT going to fall for that. "You're just stalling boy." Her voice had gone from being dripping with honey to dripping with venom. "What kind of a fool do you take me for? Anyway, I grow weary of this idle chatter." She raised her hand, and a ball of black fire formed around it. The other 4 Wizzrobes, which up until this point had been motionless, did the same. Carock flashed Link another fanged grin.

"TIME TO DIE!"

Link could only watch helplessly as all 5 Wizzrobes launched their fireballs into him. He felt burning agony rip through his body.

Then nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carock: HEY! I'm not supposed to be in the 1st Legend of Zelda game!

PW27: Let me ask you a question, Carock. What is this?

Carock: Uhhh…a fanfiction?

PW27: And do fanfictions have to be 100 supportive of the game's actual storyline?

Carock: Uhhh…no?

PW27: And do you know what that means?

Carock: That you can put me wherever you want?

PW27: That's correct. You're smarter then you look.

Carock: Yeah, yeah, yeah…(mutters something really rude under her breath)

PW27: WHAT WAS THAT?

Carock: Nothing…

YOU! REVIEW! NOW!


End file.
